Bailando con un Neko
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: El baile s un tipo de lenguaje pero corporal, t da señales. Pero cuando tu pareja d baile no le gusta q le toquen s complicadisimo ponerse a danazar frente a todo el instituto e invitados ¡Todo esto es culpa d Kaiba! Si ese arrogante hubiera...¡Entra!


**

* * *

**

Negación: Yugioh! No me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. Pero la historia que está contada aquí es totalmente mía.

**Creador original: Kazuki Takahashi**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**BAILANDO CON UN… NEKO.**

¿Es que nadie se apiadaba de él o ella? ¿Por qué se les tuvo que poner de pareja? Sí, de pareja. El instituto había organizado un baile a final del festival de primavera, y para desagrado de algunos, en especial ellos, la selección de parejas era asignada por el consejo de estudiantes. Esto era debido a que el año pasado hubo revuelta, después de que les dieran selección de libre albedrió. Por eso, y muchas razones más, el delegado debía dar las parejas para el baile, que les toco al salón de Yugi este año, por órdenes del director. Así pues, fueron obligados a congeniar con su sexo contrario sin importar si se llevaban bien o no. No era permitido intercambiar parejas.

Precisamente ese hecho era lo que le traía molesto. Tenía que bailar con esa chica tan desagradable, según él, por órdenes del director quien le amenazo de suspenderlo sino no participaba en el evento. Cosa que él siempre se las arreglaba para librarse, pero esta vez parecía no tener escapatoria. Sin embargo, se preguntaba ¿Por qué de todas las jóvenes tenía que ser precisamente _ella_? Tampoco era para agobiarse la vida pues por lo menos no era una loca de sus fans. Agradeció eso, aunque sea. Aun así no le hizo mucha gracia, y al parecer los _amiguitos _de ella tampoco, los comprendía… por extraño que le pareciera.

Miró a través de la ventana. Suspiró. Colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla para que le sostuviera la cabeza, ¿Y ahora qué? Él no era un cobarde ni mucho menos pero nunca había bailado con una chica, ni sabia bailar. Jamás había pensado que tuviera que hacerlo, se las arreglaba fácilmente rechazando cuanta invitación le dieran de ese tipo. Además de que odiaba que le tocaran, se sentía incomodo con el contacto físico con las personas, en especial si eran del género femenino pues se ponía nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba bien. Claro, si no se aparecía lo tacharían de cobarde o también, se la venia venir si no aceptaba, de _raro_ por decirlo de una forma. El es un hombre y, como todo hombre, gusta de las mujeres… siempre y cuando no fueran unas lanzadas, a esas les desagradaba bastante. Lastimosamente no conocía ninguna chica que no lo fuera…

Estaba tan fastidiado por su situación que no vio venir a la joven de sus ahora, y futuros, tormentos. Ella le analizo desde su altura, junto a él, quien no notaba que la castaña estaba a su lado. Sinceramente era extraño ver la cara de aquél hombre sin portar seriedad, frialdad y arrogancia, en cambio en estos momentos se veía distraído, pensativo y, esto último le pareció gracioso, suspirando a cada tres por tres.

Viendo que el joven no parecía dar reparo a su presencia se sentó a su lado y carraspeo un poco, para ver si le notaba. Sorprendentemente este ni se inmuto en voltear al ver que le llamaron, o todavía estaba en _ese_ planeta al que viajan los humanos, y del que el castaño jamás se le había visto por _esos_ lares. Aburrida y, un poco, preocupada decidió tomarlo del hombro. Al mínimo contacto el chico se tenso y regreso a la tierra. Una vez captada la atención de los ojos azules masculinos, este le miró con una ceja alzada tratando de ver el por qué ella estaba ahí para luego fruncir el ceño y mirarla asesinamente debido al, darse cuenta de la mano en su hombro, atrevimiento de la chica por tocarle. Ella ni se inmuto. Bastante tiempo con _ese_ sujeto en la institución había pasado, aparte de las visitas constantes al Kaiba menor que ella daba, como para dejarse intimidar a estas alturas.

El CEO, al ver que no funciono su mirada la desvió al frente de su computador donde las finanzas y trabajos de la empresa le esperaban con ansias. Ella indignada por ser ignorada, otra vez después de tratar de hablar con el joven durante todo resto del mes, decidió darle un hasta aquí.

–Kaiba, tenemos que hablar.- Él ni se digno a mirarla o a corresponder a la plática. – Tenemos hasta hoy para poder aprender los pasos de baile y… convencer a nuestros compañeros que nos den un poco de tiempo antes de comenzar el baile principal._– _Su voz era suplicante, ¿Qué demonios quería el arrogante ese? ¡Que se arrodillara! Jamás _–_¡Vamos a reprobar y suspender por tu culpa! ¿Quieres abocarte a la situación?, sabes que sí no participas te suspenderán y eso viene con consecuencias, Kaiba_–_ definitivamente controlar la desesperación en su tono al hablarle era difícil y más si quería moler a golpes al castaño por falta de interés.

–Ya lo sé, Masaki_– _dijo con voz gélida y calculadora.

Anzu quería saltar de felicidad ¡Hasta que al fin se dignaba después de un mes! El problema era que el baile era pasado mañana.

"_Bueno… algo es algo"._

Pensó, ella alegre. Sabía que al sujeto no le gustaba que le tocaran pero esto era demasiado. No es que el CEO fuera irresponsable… solo era caprichoso en algunas cosas, ¿O sería mejor la palabra terco? Sí, esa era mejor.

El castaño volvió a su actitud normal. Se paró de su asiento, con una mirada rápida a la chica y luego a la puerta, ella comprendió que quería hacer en estos momentos el rival de Yugi. Se dirigieron al hit-nació donde la decoración estaba ya lista, dando así a entender que eran mínimos los días en el que se efectuara el festejo. El joven dio una mirada aburrida al lugar, con aires desinteresados, se cruzo de brazos y miro a la castaña expectante.

–¿Y bien?_ – _Preguntó con sorna _–_¿Qué planeas para aprender esos pasos tan rápido?_ – _cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona. La veía como si fuera insignificante.

–Primero mi _estimado_ Kaiba necesito saber si sabes bailar, ¿Por qué sabes verdad?_ – _interrogó con molestia a la aptitud del castaño.

No.

–Sí_– _respondió serio y frio.

¿Para qué mentir? Se preguntaran algunos, la respuesta es simple: el baile nunca fue lo suyo, lo suyo eran los negocios y sin embargo, quedaban entre hoy y mañana para ese estúpido baile pero eso no significaba que se iba a humillar al decir que _no_ sabía, y menos en frente de esa chica. Además, no es que ella supiera bailar, ¿Verdad? Por algo le habrá preguntado, ¿No?

–Perfecto_– _dijo sonriendo. Las cosas se le harían más fáciles si sabia bailar _–¿_Sabes bailar Tango?

–¿Tango?_ – _cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

¿Ese era el baile al final del festival? Menuda idiotez, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Un momento, ¿No era un baile de primavera?

–¿Por qué Tango? ¿No se supone que es un baile de primavera?

–Lo es… pero como cierta persona_–_ remarcó las dos últimas palabras viendo a Kaiba con intensidad _–_no se dignaba a presentarse en los ensayo. Nos cambiaron a nosotros la pieza por una extranjera para presentarla antes del baile de primavera_–_ le miró ceñuda _–_¿Bastante lindo, verdad?_ – _su tono de voz denotaba sarcasmo.

Silencio…

–¿Sabes bailarlo?_ – _preguntó la joven.

No.

–Sí.

–Bien, entonces comencemos a practicar…_– _la campana sonó. Dando a entender que era hora de regresar a clases _–_… Rayos, que mala suerte_– _se quejo molesta.

–No asistimos y ya_– _finalizó estoico. Luego su celular sonó._ –_Hable.

–_Sr. Kaiba lamentamos informarle que la junta que deseo cancelar a las once no se pudo y los accionistas le esperan._

–Genial…_– _susurró irritado, Cómo si no tuviera cosas de que ocuparse ahorita. Bueno, por lo menos lo salvaron de hacer el ridículo en frente de Mazaki. _–_En seguida voy._ – _colgó el teléfono.

–¿Qué sucede?_ – _interrogó, Anzu.

–Tengo cosas que hacer. Me sé los pasos así que no te preocupes. Una hora antes del baile de primavera nos juntamos y acomodamos la coreografía. ¿Puedes hacer algo así, no?_ – _cuestionó burlón.

–S-sí pero...

–Bien. Me largo_– _a pasó rápido se dirigió a la salido. Después de esa junta tendría que contratar a un instructor profesional en ese baile para que le enseñara de la forma más rápida y efectiva.

"_Maldición…"_

Pensó molesto. Definitivamente no haría el ridículo esa estúpida institución, menos si estaba la pandilla de Yugi. Sí hubiera por lo menos asistido a una de esas tontas prácticas… No. Seto Kaiba jamás se lamenta de una decisión porque escoge la correcta siempre… _siempre_.

–Excepto esta vez_–_ titubeó al ver la complejidad de pasos que trata de enseñarle aquel sujeto.

Había salido de la junta y ordeno estrictamente que no le molestaran a menos que se tratara de una emergencia nacional o trasendental. Contrato al instructor y luego a practicar se ha dicho pero…

Llevaba rato tratando de comprender los pasos o por lo menos contagiarse de la música que, sinceramente, le aburría.

¿Sensual?, ¿Rítmica?, ¿Salvaje? ¿Qué clase de palabras son esas para ese baile? En lo que a él respecta solo era una excusa para acercarse a otra persona y tener contacto. Algo que no le gustaba. Ese baile era demasiado íntimo y aunque podía disimular muy bien su sonrojo en algunas partes, especialmente cuando el tipo hacia pasos que consideraba demasiado atrevidos para tocar a otra mujer. No quería ejecutar algo así con la mejor amiga de su enemigo.

La muchacha de cabellos verdes que trataba de enseñarle junto al instructor, no paraban de tocarse. Esto le dio una sensación desagradable e incómoda, ¿Sí querían manotearse no podrían ir a un hotel o algo? Suficiente.

–Basta_– _ordenó rudo _–_Salgan de mi casa ahora_– _ordenó severo.

Su rostro manifestaba claramente el desagrado al baile. O más bien eso era lo que entendieron sus "profesores". Sin embargo, no era así sino la lastimosa necesidad de no tocar a nadie, con las mujeres les desagrada por lo osadas que solían comportarse al tocarlo pero con los hombres sentía asco. Exceptuando a Mokuba. Suspiró. La pareja desapareció tiempo después.

–D-demonios _–_exclamó un poco nervioso.

¿Y ahora que haría? No dejo que el instructor le tocara una sola vez para enseñarle, y menos a su acompañante. Se sentó en un mueble cercano de aquella habitación.

Él se encontraba en su mansión, específicamente en un salón de baile. Como a Mokuba le gustaba hacer o manifestarse de aquella manera con sus amigos decidió integrarle eso a la casa. ¿Quién enseñaría a su hermano menor cuando el no estaba? Bueno, en realidad ahora su problema era mayor. Mañana era el día del festival, y no sabía ni jota. Afortunadamente eran las cinco así que aun quedaba un poco de tiempo.

El salón de baile está diseñado para cualquier tipo de baile. Con los pisos de madera, espejos por paredes, una baranda para calentar o si alguno le apetecía bailar ballet o como se llamara, con un pequeño mini bar y su buen equipo de sonido.

–Sí no sabias bailar, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hermano? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu pareja?

–Ah… Mokuba-dijo a modo de respuesta. El pequeño estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. –No lo creí necesario– coloco ambas manos en la cara para refregarse un poco.

–¿Quieres que te enseñe? Tengo una buena maestra– afirmó feliz al ver esa expresión de iluminación en la cara del mayor.

–¿Quién es? – levanto el rostro para ver al menor de los Kaiba mejor. Este sonreía de forma picara, para luego sonreír con diversión. El castaño alzo una ceja. ¿Qué estaría pensando el menor?

Mokuba se miro las uñas con aire desinteresado para luego posar su vista en el CEO, quien le miraba expectante e impaciente, camino a paso despreocupado al castaño. Llego hasta él, le tomo de las manos para pararlo y meterlo en la siguiente habitación que era de espionaje.

–¿Qué? – interrogó incrédulo Seto al ver la habitación donde espiaba las fiestas de Mokuba por si acaso alguna de esas juntas consumía droga o cosas por el estilo.

–¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Seto, por Dios. Nunca tomaría o haría algo que afectara mi vida. Milagrosamente nunca te veo cuando me dan instrucción de baile– contestó a las preguntas silenciosas de su hermano, –supongo que te aburren más que ver a Joey comer como cerdo– comentó divertido al ver la expresión de asco de su aniki.

–Bien… supongo– dijo malcriado.

–Te quedas ahí y observas todo lo que quieras de mi profesora de baile. Si la apruebas, supongo que le pedirás que te enseñe o…– puso el dedo índice en sus labios dibujando una sonrisa maquiavélica y picara. Asustando un poco al CEO.

-¿O…?-.

–Ya se verá, ya se verá…– lo eludió en un tono bastante misterioso. Se dijo el mayor, quien entrecerró los ojos.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el castaño se acomodo en su silla predilecta para esperar a la tan ansiada visita. Pasados algunos minutos se adentraron dos personas a la habitación. Una de ellas era su hermano y la otra era…

Quedo en blanco. ¿Masaki? ¡¿Qué hacia Masaki ahí?! ¿Ella era la profesora de su hermano? Sus preguntas fueron resultas en esos instantes pues aparte de poder ver que hacían los invitados de esa habitación también se podía escuchar todo… absolutamente todo.

–Tu hermano es un grosero Moki– puntuó la castaña con molestia.

–Vamos… no es tan malo ade...

–¿Cómo que no? Si cuando íbamos a planificar lo del baile le pareció más entretenido ir a una junta de negocios. Vaya caballero– comentó un poco irritada y sarcástica.

–También es grosero interrumpir a los demás mientras hablan– dijo serio. Ella se sonrojo para luego echarse a reír.

–Vale, perdón pues. No lo vuelvo a hacer– declaró ella.

–¿Palabra? – preguntó divertido.

–Palabra de niña exploradora– prometió asiendo una cruz en su corazón.

–¿Fuiste niña exploradora? – preguntaron ambos Kaiba con una ceja alzada. Claro, cada uno en un lugar diferente.

–¡Claro que…! No. – Respondió simplemente.

El menor rio con ganas mientras el mayor sonreía un poco, aunque luego volvió a su semblante frio. Era raro que haya sonreído cuando nunca lo hacía ni con chistes buenísimos, ¿Por qué con este si podía… bueno aunque sea sonreír?

–¿Qué practicaremos hoy Anzu? – preguntó entusiasmado el pequeño.

–Pues ya que tengo que hacer un baile de Tango en el festival, practicaremos eso– contestó con simpleza.

–¿Tango? – cuestionó extrañado. Será que ella era la pareja de Seto. –Oye, ¿Eres la pareja de Seto para bailar? – poso su mirada en la femenina interesado.

–Sí… ¿No te lo dijo? – le miró confundida para luego enrojecer –M-Mokuba n-no i-iras a fa-fastidiarme c-con e-so, ¿V-v-verdad? – interrogó esperanzada, sin embargo lo que recibió fue una sonrisa bastante extraña.

–Naahh– negó desinteresado pero sin cambiar de expresión.

Mientras tanto en la recamara oculta el CEO se extraño por el comportamiento de la joven, ¿Por qué se ponía roja? ¿Su hermano menor le molestaba con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esa rojez era debido al enfado? Bien… si era así se podría decir que ese baile iba a ser un desastre. Y lo peor de todo… haría el ridículo.

–¿Quieres una bebida antes de comenzar? – la chica asintió. – Bien, iré a buscar unas a la cocina es… es que se me olvido recargar el mini bar, ¡Si eso! – exclamó entusiasta. Para dirigirse a la puerta.

–¿Qué? – alzó una ceja al ver que se iba el chico.

–¡Haz lo que quiera! ¡Ya regreso! – grito desde el pasillo.

–De… de acuerdo– susurró para dirigirse al equipo de sonido. Lo encendió y coloco música de Tango. Empezó a bailar sola.

El castaño vía como Anzu baila de forma… sensual… un momento, ¿De cuándo acá utilizaba esa palabra con _ella_? Sus movimientos eran tan diferentes a esa mujer que trajo el instructor. Ella era sin duda… ¿Qué era Masaki para él?, ¿La mejor amiga de su enemigo? ¿La señorita "viva la paz, la amistad y el amor"?, ¿La fastidiosa que le saluda todos los días sin importar como le trate? ¿La maestra de baile de su hermano? ¿Qué?

Pero siendo él una persona que no toma decisiones con el corazón sino con la razón dejo pasar cualquier alternativa u opción que le pareciera absurda; o sea todo lo relacionado con sentimientos… ya sea cariño o amor.

No creía en el amor y no lo creería ahora.

Cansado de estar oculto salió de esa reducida habitación y pudo apreciar la sorpresa que apareció en aquel rostro femenino. Le miró con seriedad y su característica frialdad, por supuesto, no iba a estar haciéndose el rogar ni a humillarse, por eso decidió que le ordenaría lo que le era vital en estos momentos.

Y eso era aprender a bailar, en este caso, Tango.

–¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! –casi gritó con exagerada alteración.

Al confesar, por fin, la nula existencia de conocimiento hacia los pasos de baile de Tango Anzu experimento lo que era estar en una montaña rusa sin frenos. Y no era para menos, eran por lo menos las nueve de la noche, mañana seria el estreno de baile frente a toda la escuela e instituciones invitadas y no tenían nada de nada preparado.

Oh, por Dios.

–No puedo creerlo. –Le miró acosadoramente. Esto era sin duda culpa del orgullo de Seto. –Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo por lo que empezaras a danzar conmigo –al ver que planeaba refutar algo le interrumpió velozmente –Nada de exigencias o pero, Kaiba, estamos metidos en un embrollo por _tu_ culpa.

Este le miró indiferente. Admitía, con un poco de vergüenza, que todo esto era culpa suya, claro, pero solo lo afirmaría internamente porque de ahí a decirlo en voz alta: No.

Masaki, armándose con todo lo que tenia de paciencia, le explico junto con Mokuba, cuando este estuvo de regreso, lo que debía de hacer y que recrearse cuando moviera el cuerpo entero. La tarea en si era difícil, no porque el CEO no aprendiera los pasos, no que va, se le daba estupendamente memorizar y captar todo a la primera si se le explicaba debidamente, sino más bien al expresar su sentir con el cuerpo. En toda la noche el sujeto no dejo que se le acercara ni ella ni Moki (esto último porque se sentía raro tratando de bailar de tal forma con un hombre), por lo que, no hubo contacto entre ellos ni modo de acomodar una rutina.

Ella confiaba plenamente en que se diera un milagro.

_Tenía _que darse uno.

Por eso, y más, sentía una tremenda angustia, presión y ansiedad. Observo atentamente como miles de pares de ojos se veían con mucha expectación a aquel escenario donde estaba, oculta tras bambalinas, las sillas llenas a rebosar; había mucha gente. Sí, ya era otro día, otra de tarde en aquella institución donde, seguramente, recordaría este momento como el más traumático de su vida.

– ¡Vamos Anzu! ¡Ánimo!

–¡Demuestra que eres la mejor!

–¡Tú puedes!

Esas y muchas aclamaciones y ánimos le daban todos sus amigos desde las gradas. Estaba nerviosa no iba a negarlo. Todo el lugar se volvió oscuro. Se encendió una luz en el medio del escenario dando así con el presentador. Este vestía un traje negro formal, como los que portaban los empresarios.

–¡Silencio señores! – Todos guardaron silencio –Bien, ahora daremos inicio al evento preliminar para luego finalizar con el tradicional baile japonés. Como verán por solicitud del director se presentara un baile de una cultura distinta a la nuestra. – Se escucharon unos cuantos cuchicheos en el recinto, el presentador tosió un poco. –Por favor, silencio. Gracias. Ahora, le presentare a los que interpretaran el Tango llamado: _Por una_ _Cabeza._ Como representantes a demostrar este baile son: Masaki Anzu y Kaiba Seto. ¡Que comience el espectáculo!

Todo quedo nuevamente a oscuras mientras el telón rojo del escenario se abría, todos callados para escuchar la extraña música, para ellos, de los extranjeros y se prendieron dos reflectores.

Uno apuntaba a Anzu quien portaba un vestido blanco, traía esta lentejuela hasta la cintura tomando forma de pico que descendía hasta quedar justamente en el ombligo un diamante pequeño mientras picos de ceda cubrían parte de sus mulos hasta llegar a las rodillas. Se ajustaba a la cintura sin problemas y se podía ver su espalda sin dificultad ya que el vestido se amarraba por el cuello, aunque también traía un cierre oculto que se encontraba la mitad de la espalda, y un corte de "V" al frente dando una generosa vista de sus pechos que era bordeado por perlas y pequeñas lentejuelas haciendo alusión de alguna imagen o dibujo con dichos materiales. Sus zapatos, plateados, se amarraban para que no se soltaran en ningún momento. Su cabello estaba recogido al estilo cebolla con una flor destacando de lado derecho e izquierdo de su cabeza; eran las flores de invierno de Japón. Accesorios como lo eran los sarcillos, largos, una pulsera de tela con los mismos adornos del vestido, y un collar cortó con una piedra. Y por último, su maquillaje era suave exceptuando los ojos, que estaban remarcados con marrón oscuro para darle intensidad a la mirada azulada de la joven, y los labios que estaban pintados con un rosa provocativo. Todo ella lucia hermosa, tanto, que muchos en el salón tragaron con un poco de dificultad por lo secas de sus gargantas.

Pero los chicos no eran los únicos que comían con la mirada.

Y esto era debido a que gran parte de la población femenina estaba al borde de un paro cardíaco cuando divisaron a Seto en el otro reflector. El chico traía un traje de gala azul marino (oscuro, tanto como la noche), camisa plateada, corbata blanca, zapatos del mismo color, con su característico peinado y unas tres rosas en mano. Los gritos de emoción de las chicas no se hicieron esperar junto con los alaridos de excitación de los muchachos.

Se veían sencillamente como una pareja de ensueño. Para envidia de algunos, al ver como ambos personajes mostraban su aura de sensualidad, belleza y majestuosidad en el escenario. Cuando por fin todos guardaron compostura, y silencio nuevamente, empezó a sonar la música.

Kaiba, se voltio a ella pues estaba de espalda aprovechando la primera melodía alta de la canción, se acerco lentamente a ella, mirándola como si fuera un ciervo y él un tigre en caza, le acerco una de las rosas que poseía y ella la acepto con un poco de frialdad; se miraban como si ambos fueran un desafío para ver quien caía en el juego de quien. Transmitiéndose sensualidad y coqueteo en cada movimiento. A la otra entonación alta Anzu le rodeo rozando el cuerpo del CEO con la rosa de forma distraída y este no le perdía de vista, una vez finalizada la vuelta trato de alejarse de él. El joven fue en su busca y al estar prácticamente respirando en el oído de Masaki, Seto, poso una de sus manos en los muslos de la chica y la deslizaba lentamente hasta llegar a la cintura sonriendo con altanería. Mientras él ejercía esa acción ella había puesto, estando de espaldas a él, ambas manos tras la cabeza del castaño, de tal forma que parecía un abrazo, y las deslizaba al mismo tiempo que su pareja.

De un rápido movimiento la volteo hacia él y junto casi de forma brusca sus caderas, Anzu le miró impresionada mientras Seto le veía con arrogancia y superioridad. Como tenía las manos en el pecho del joven las fue deslizando y empujando para separarse un poco de él hasta que llegaron a la hebilla del pantalón. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo el castaño acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la chica con extrema suavidad y se inclinaba al cuerpo de la mujer como si le fuera a besar, haciendo así que la castaña levantara su pierna derecha y enroscarla en la cintura del CEO aproximando deliciosamente sus cuerpos. Quedando unos segundos más en esa posición ella desvió la cara en dirección al público, claro, no se veía nada, y Seto quedo prácticamente rozando sus labios con el cuello de ella.

Definitivamente el roce entre sus cuerpos era sumamente excitante entre la pareja, pensaban la mayoría de los que se encontraban en aquel lugar con la garganta seca. La mayoría, no, mejor dicho, todos estaban estupefactos por el baile que mostraban los castaños. Y ni siquiera ellos sabían que no tenían una rutina, ni practica antes de empezar…

Pero los pensamientos del dueño de Kaiba Corp. No eran exactamente aquellos, mas bien, estaba un poco impresionado de que sus cuerpos, o más bien el suyo, se acoplaran de tal manera. Era, sin duda, algo muy extraño. Y lo era aun más que no le pareciera desagradable el contacto de su piel con la de ella. Cierto que nunca en realidad tuvieron un contacto directo. Pero esto lo superaba, además de las sensaciones placenteras que su cuerpo parecía estar experimentando. También, el traje de la muchacha le había impresionado y _emocionado_, eso le causaba mucha vergüenza pero era hombre ¿qué esperaban?, aunque nunca exteriorizaría esa emoción y daba gracias al pantalón también, pues de todos los trajes que pudo haber comprado la chica, escogió uno que denotaba sensualidad con pureza no llegando a lo vulgar… tenía entendido que la muchacha no era tonta, sus calificaciones lo comprobaban, y era sencilla. Aunque por su puesto no sabía netamente nada de ella, solo que era amiga de Yugi y la cuerda de perdedores. Y la verdad le daba curiosidad…

"_Masaki Anzu… descubriré qué y quien eres."_

Pensó el castaño con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos al que la viera, y justamente la persona que podía apreciar aquel gesto era su pareja de baile; ya que los espectadores solo lo veían como sus sonrisas acostumbradas: altanera y arrogante.

La bailarina pudo notar que el castaño se desenvolvía con facilidad, a lo mejor, las clases que vio le ayudaron muchísimo. Eso era un alivio enorme. Y lo pensaba ya que el sujeto manejaba su peso a la perfección, daba el impulso de los pasos con precisión, la sujetaba con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, mantenía la elegancia de un neko con cada movimiento. Aquello le pareció gracioso. Pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, sus pasos eran tan buenos como su aprendiz, incluso mejores, pero las personas del recinto que en su vida había oído de tal baile o visto, a menos que estés en el medio de las danzas, se quedaban maravillados desde sus puestos. Y también se puso a pensar que las manos de aquel chico eran… asombrosamente suaves y masculinas. En más de una ocasión tuvo que contener sus suspiros, ni de broma haría tal cosa frente al arrogante que tenía como pareja, jamás admitiría que delicioso era su sensación y toque. Y le estaba costando un poco, a su parecer aunque sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, que olvidar esas sensaciones no seria para nada fáciles. Quería mas… se sonrojo por eso.

Miró los ojos azules de aquel chico, tan iguales pero diferentes a los suyos, y pudo darse cuenta que ya no había más música pero terminaron en un paso bastante… divina. Se sonrojo por eso, y es que, habían quedado así: ella prácticamente apoyada en él, con su brazo izquierdo abrazándolo hasta llegar su mano al otro hombro, su pierna izquierda estirada con el pie tocando la punta de su zapato el piso, su mano derecha apoyada en su abdomen, su pierna derecha, con la forma como si fuera a dar un rodillazo, tocando parte de su muslo interno con las caderas del muchacho. Y él recto con los pies levemente separados pero firmes, abrazando a la chica con el brazo derecho apoyando su mano un poco, pero muy poco, debajo del seno derecho, y su otra mano apoyada firmemente en la rodilla derecha de la joven, dando alusión a que era su cautiva. Por supuesto, no podía faltar, la posición de sus rostros pues estaban prácticamente a punto de besarse, sus mirada estaban clavadas en sus mares azules; ambos.

Y hubieran proseguido a besarse si no fuera por el montón de bitores, aplausos, gritos, exclamaciones, y demás. Haciendo perder parte de la magia del momento y obligándose a separarse un _poquito_ frustrados, molestos y a regañadientes, claro, nadie noto nada, excepto, tal vez, Mokuba que estaba tras la gran cortina roja de donde había salido Seto. El Kaiba menor estaba riendo de forma tan estrepitosa que ambos castaños le lanzaron miradas asesinas. Pero eso no lo hizo callar.

–¡Oh! Eso ha sido una demostración impresionante. Denle un aplauso a nuestra pareja de baile, se lo merecen, – habló el mismo presentador que fue alumbrado repentinamente. La pareja le miró para luego dar una leve inclinación al público, quienes aplaudieron gustosos, y luego marcharse del escenario. –¡Ahora salgan por favor que se dará comienzo al baile tradicional de nuestro país!

Al salir del lugar, ya cambiada a su uniforme, se encontró con sus amigos que le miraban con un deje de admiración, eso la hizo sonrojar un poco. Se le había olvidado todo cuando bailo con Kaiba y solo se dejo llevar por el baile del neko. Rio un poquito haciendo que sus amigos se extrañaran un poco pero rieron con ella al pensar que la chica estaba feliz por el éxito del baile.

"_Estuve _bailando con un… neko_, que divertido. Ojala tuviera una nueva oportunidad de bailar con él. "_

Pensó divertida. Se alejo con sus amigos para dar inicio a la festividad que participaban todos: la danza tradicional nippon. Sin saber que un chico de ojos azules miraba la partida de su pareja de baile.

–No creí que pudieras moverte así, Seto – la voz del peli negro era entre divertida y calma.

Se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de salida del lugar y su aniki estaba en el último escalón de la escalera. El castaño no respondió, volteo a ver a Mokuba y luego camino hasta donde se encontraban todos. Aquello extraño muchísimo a su hermano menor, el CEO no era alguien que se quedara a "perder su tiempo" en cosas que realizaba el instituto. Pero cuando analizo un poco la situación rio malicioso acercándose a donde se encontraba un montón de estudiantes entre estupefactos e incrédulos que observaban con muchísima atención las parejas reunidas. Y no era para menos, porque ahí en el circulo de la festividad donde las parejas bailaban alrededor de la gran fogata estaban su profesora de baile y su hermano mayor bailando. Aunque este último tenía un semblante bastante frio y la castaña cálido. Se quedo viendo como movían sus cuerpos en aquella noche de estrellas luminosas, luna llena en lo alto y ambiente de gozo.

Y se preguntaba si Anzu había llegado al corazón de Seto con el baile… a decir verdad la forma en cómo se movían y tocaban las manos era algo sumamente nuevo e interesante. Con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, se dijo, que las futuras clases de baile ya no estarían solo con su profesora y podría hasta divertirse al tratar de unirlos. Observo a los amigos de su _cuñada_, y pudo comprender que su tarea no sería fácil, en especial cuando veía los ceños fruncidos de todos ellos. Se encogió de hombros, la cosa solo había acabado de empezar…

**THE END**

* * *

**¡Konishiwa! Bueno, este es el one-shot que prometí hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero al fin lo puede subir, y déjenme decirles que no fue fácil ya que no sé o sabía nada de Tango. Describirlo es una gran hazaña, créanme.**

**Para los que están interesados la canción **Por una Cabeza _(NO me pertenece)_, **que utilice es de **Carlos Gardel**, un famoso músico que como ven es creador de muchos éxitos y principalmente en el mundo del Tango. O por lo menos eso es lo que me han dicho. Si estoy equivocada discúlpenme.**

**No hare continuación a este One-shot, por eso dice **_**The end; **_**para los que no saben significa FIN. Ojo que **no** crean que les esté tomando el pelo ni hacerlos parecer tontos al poner algo tan obvio. Jamás haría semejante cosa.**

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, a mí me encanto ^^, fue divertido. Y también me gustaría que me dejaran **REVIEWS**, en serio. Sería fantástico tener sus puntos de vistas y opiniones.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Mata ahsta!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**


End file.
